bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Marju Raiki
Marju Raiki is a shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Marju stands tall at 6'0 and weighs 209 lbs. He has red eyes and shoulder-length black hair that is wild. He wears the original shinigami shihakusho He wears his zanpakuto to the left side of his waist. He has scars from whip-slashes from back in the Rukongai, and still from his life. Reiryoku colour: Light Blue (the energy around him in the picture). Personality Marju is a leader, always looking to be on the top or the hierarchy of groups. He is, however patient in his endeavours to get there. Further he is a kind man with a special love for fighting. He has developed to be a warm, kind man who has the eager to be blunt at sometimes but that's still from his early days in Rukongai. He performs best under pressure, thus having good results in close fights. Friends have always come easy in his camp, and he gets attached to people rather quickly. History Pre-Gotei 13. As he grew up in the 60th neighbourhood of Rukongai he had to learn to fight for his survival and to protect his group of friends, who were his family because his parents had died by hollow-attacks. These fights made Marju a very tough kid, he kept feeling less and less pain after his fights but the fractures still had to be healed. Marju had a lot of friends, which wasn't good sometimes. He let anyone join his group, as long as he led them. This brought in criminal friends and good friends, the criminal friends always got the group in trouble and Marju just had to fight and fight and fight, but Marju has always had a good heard. In the Academy Marju was again top of the group of friends, in Zanjutsu and Kendo. Kido was never quickly taught to him but he managed to get his grade average for the graduation. Division 8 Shortly after graduating, his former Captain Ryuuhei Shikuga took him in as the Fourth Seat of Division Eight. He took this position with both hands and was amazed by the work that shinigami actually have to do. This greatly influenced his view at the shinigami. He had trained a lot and had a number of spars, the most important to him was his spar with Zemaiah Tempo. To his (cocky) expectation he had won the spar with him. Shortly after the spar the three worlds collided and the final Seraphim War began. World Collision, final Seraphim War. Marju had teamed up with Renji Yamada to fight the seraphim called Raphael. This battle cost Marju his ear and he had some severe injuries, but nothing that couldn't be treated. After the battle, he and Renji went to 4th and he was treated by Kenno Nai, a shinigami of that division. He had patched the two up and he had and Renji parted ways once more. Marju himself went to rest and he met up with his Captain, which was Ryuuhei Shikuga at that time. He and Ryuuhei went to the Human World part of the three worlds and 'borrowed' Kerosene to set up the closing of the Portal. After they returned Marju had altered the engines of the Shiva ''and the mission to close the Portal began. He had received a new ear from 12th in the meantime and he joined up with Shin Kobayashi in the mission. He was assigned on the ground with Ryuuhei and Joaquin Ribereño to fight off ground troops while the other closed the Portal, which was a success and the World has ended. Division 9 After being patched up again, Ryuuhei promoted him to Third Seat, but that was short-lived as he was assigned to be the Lieutenant of Division 9, under his new Captain, Yamashita Ritsu. He would let Marju be his Lieutenant under one condition, he had to give Yamashita his zanpakuto for an undefined amount of time. He has and he went to Ryuuhei to sign the transfer papers, which let off some tears for him, since he has a huge crush on him and his time with Ryuuhei would diminish, if not vanish. He returned to 9th after signing the transfer papers and received the Lieutenant Badge. He participated in an evacuation mission, led by Ryuuhei and it was completed successfully. He had then done multiple spars with seated members from all divisions and tipped them too, without using his zanpakuto. He then interrupted a fight that his Third Seat, Chisato was having with her rival Luke and taught her the beginnings of a good shunpo. Shortly after that Hiroku Shikuga stormed into his office at 5 am to give him his zanpakuto back and named him Acting Captain of Nineth Squad for undefined time as his Captain, Yamashita Ritso had fallen ill. He is still the Acting Captain of Division 9. Time-Skip During the Time Skip, Marju spent most of his time at the Division, training his subordinates and attending paperwork. In the skip, Marju has fallen ill for a few weeks aswell, and as a consequence to his medication, his eyecolour changed to blood-red. There was no possible way to revert the change of eyecolour. He has also aquired hidden blades, which are hidden below the sleeves of his shihakusho. (Assassin's Creed anyone?) And he has mastered the use of them in the three years and often used them in fights and spars to surprise his opponent. He has practiced mostly sword-handling and shunpo during these three years, but has also increased his reiatsu by quite a bit. He has gained quite the muscles, increasing his weight too. Division 9 (sequel) After the Time-Skip, Marju had continued his work as a Lieutenant and he witnessed his Captain's comeback to the Division 9 barracks, still unknowing why he was gone. In the meantime, Chisato had become both his apprentice and his girlfriend. Marju also witnessed the moment his very good(if not best) friend's return after having sought refuge in the Human World for three years. They caught up with stuff but some people still aren't used to Marju's new appearance. He is still training very hard to reach his goal, Bankai and ultimately Captaincy of a Division. Chisato had taken Marju to a spicy food place and almost instantly they were gone again to Chisato disliking spicy food, which made Marju facepalm himself nearly to death. They have sat at the Rain Dried halls and they are now closer than anytime before that moment, which made him happy. He had a major malfunction in communication with his zanpakuto spirit, who didn't want to materialize yet for him. Several people helped him get through this but they all had the same tip, for him to be more patient. He has also handed in his Lieutenant Badge at his (former) Captain Yamashita Ritsu and is now discharged from Division 9. This was his own choice because he wanted to focus on his training for bankai and didn't want to let it interfere with his work, it was a professional decision. No division, Bankai training. One or two days after resigned he started his training for Bankai. He didn't have the pressure on him of taking care of a squad and he devoted all his time, with some people being more understanding than others. Some people were optimistic, like Panda and Kishimara, while others remained ignorant about it, like Zemaiah and his girlfriend, Chisato. Him and Zemaiah were different all along but it was bound to be like this someday. He had a spot in a squad ensured if he couldn't find one himself. He was quite positive almost no Captain would have him in now, especially Yamashita again. He had set his eyes on Captaincy once he reached bankai but that would be a bridge too far. Chisato got very mad about it, not going to the house for multiple days and avoiding him whenever they got close to eachother. They have however talking things through but it's not sure whether they were to get back together again. Later Marju and Chisato made up by both sharing their views of the situation and they were happy again. A few days later, Marju finally did it. He achieved bankai by completing three challenges that were given to him by his Zanpakuto's spirit. He completed them within two hours, which was the maximum amount of time the spirit gave him and he is now on the look for another squad again. Division 5 After achieving bankai, it was verbally spread that Marju was looking for a squad again. After joking with Zemaiah about joining 10th, 5th Division Captain Renji Yamada, his old friend from when he first became a shinigami, showed up. Marju showed him the bankai that he had achieved and Renji showed his as well. They both gave demonstrations of the Final Releases and Renji asked Marju to become the Lieutenant of 5th Division, an offer that he accepted. He is currently the Lieutenant of Division 5, working with the HRTS, The Human Realm Task Force. Not long ago, Marju received message from the Central 46 that he was required to wear an asauchi wakizashi to split the power of his 'potentially dangerous to the Seireitei' bankai into two different swords. The asauchi came along with it, with the same scabbard, rhombus tsuba and pink hilt. He just rolled with is and currently wears a daishou. Marju has learned about the upcoming war and has been preparing, even though he thinks the war has no real reason. He has improved his speed greatly and Shin Kobayashi taught him Senka, a technique which pierces the opponent's soul sleep and reiryoku chain. He had spent hours and hours in perfecting it and he can now use it to its maximum efficiency. Powers and Abilities • Several Kido from #0 to #74 • Shunpo • Several Hakuda techniques • Senka Inner World Marju's inner world is a field of blossoms, with a large treestump where his Zanpakutō spirit mostly resides. Zanpakutō Name: Higi Batorā Arcane Battler In shikai, the blade gains a small version of the bankai-mechanism around the tsuba and the hilt changes colour. The mechanism allows him to power his abilities and slightly enhance his attacks aswell, but nothing compared to its bankai form. The newly achieved wakizashi turns into another one of these swords, having the same effects and doing the same stuff. '''Release command: Sorera o Anata no Mahō o Hyōji Suru Show them your Magic' Higi Shīrudo Arcane Shield Marju focuses reiatsu in front of him, it is transparent and light-blue. He is free to move when this is activated and the shield follows his front-side movements for that turn, except if he's being attacked from the back, blocking attacks if the opponent's way of attack (Hak/Sei) is 2 higher or anything lower than Marju's Sei. In action Higi Satsujin Arcane Murder Marju dashes towards his opponent, faster than shunpo while holding his sword forward, which is loaded with arcane energy. If it hits it would deal way more damage than a normal stab or slash. Bankai The name of Marju's bankai is Nankaina Tatakai no Eiyū Hero of the Arcane Battle Marju's bankai changes his outfit and sword. With the addition of the wakizashi the bankai is now the sword on the picture, but then smaller and there are two of them. The mechanism has been made smaller as well. The power of it is still the same, just divided over two swords now. The appearance is on the picture. Higi-sen Arcane Warfare The energy focused in his blade released from the blade, sending a wide-arced wave of arcane energy towards his opponent. It can also be held in his blade to enhance both the destructive power of his attack and also making is relatively easier for him to parry. On collision with its target the power releases and thus increasing the destructive power. This can be done at will, and the waves have a 1 turn cooldown. The storage of energy can ascend to double destructive power as a normal strike of his, however it will be more taxing and he rarely uses it unless it is a certain hit. The waves can be shot out without calling the ability's name, which makes it unique. This ability can be utilized without calling its name. If you call the name for the wave, it will have no effect. This is due to his close bond with his zanpakuto. Doing some math, there are 3 possible quantities of energy possible to store, 1/3rd, 2/3rd and full of energy. 1/3rd gives 2 extra hak for one attack, 2/3rd 4 extra for one attack and fully stored is 6 extra hak for that particular attack. Statistics Trivia Marju's theme songs are November Rain by Guns N' Roses and Madhouse by Anthrax. His battle theme is Master of Puppets by Metallica Ryuuhei (RIP) means a lot to Marju. Marju hates cocky people, especially if they use Kidou. Marju hates Kidou. Zemaiah Tempo is his rival. He had his zanpakuto confiscated by his Captain, Yamashita Ritsu, but he has it back now. Doesn't like Hiroku Shikuga (RIP), since he stormed into his room at 5 am and slept in his bed, making him move. He is in possession of the Golden Lion of Fastest Integrated Newcomer, awarded to him at the Third Golden Lions. He'll fight someone from Division 10 any day of the week. His face claim is Noctis from the Final Fantasy-series. His Japanese voice actor would be Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Noctis Lucis Caelum, Final Fantasy XV/Makoto Tachibana, Free!) Guess his English voice actor would be Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach/Lelouch, Code: Geass) Recently accomplished to get an OOC nickname: Final Fantasy Sasuke. Credits to Kylar. Quotes To Zemaiah'': "Stop the talk, let's fight" Before their first fight spar. To Rukia when she was drunk: "It's okay, it's not that tomorrow you remember what you just did."'' To Yamashita when handing over his zanpakuto for undefined time: "Very well.. If that is what is asked from me it's only a small price to pay." ''After which he got the Lieutenant position. To Ryuuhei before signing the transfer papers, releasing him to Division 9: ''"Yes I'm alright. No no, you haven't upset me, it's just the thought of seeing you less and less every day when I pick up my work at 9th. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine.." 1023060-bigthumbnail.jpg|Pre-TS 32503f8e4a1d9ff3ff95dc074d910515-d6blm1l.jpg|Pre-TS Prince_Noctis_Lucis_Caelum_by_picopicochan.jpg|Post-TS Noctis_edge_of_light_and_darkness_by_td_yukiryuu-d6ajmmh.jpg|At 3rd Golden Lions 223494 101947.jpg|Close-up ftw. Noctis Lucis Caelum FFvsXIII by Alrynnas.jpg|In-battle w/ Bankai Noctis by slaygun-d594lwb.png|In Bankai, using energy storage Noctis lucius caleum by styndnt-d3fuwnh.jpg|In Bankai, storing energy in the sword Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei